The Book Hunter
by whitehairedallthaway
Summary: Levi, a writer and the owner of a bookstore, gets a new employ... this will contain yaoi, rated M for later chapters you have been warned
1. the application letter

**Title:**_the Book __Hunter_

**By: **_Amarante _

**Chapter:**_ the application letter_

**Summary: **_Levi, a writer and the owner of a bookstore, gets a new employ_

**PoV: **_fly on the wall_

**Disclaimer:**_this is purely fan-made. I don't own AoT (a.k.a. Snk) nor the characters in it. All the rights belong to their respectful owners. I don't make any__PROFIT__with this_

**Warning:**_IN THIS CHAPTER NOTHING "SEXY__" HAPPENS BUT THERE IS LEVI SO BEWARE OF HARSH WORDS._

**A/N:**_BONJOUR~ This is Amarante, back with another story. This time it is not a one-shot. for I am the total opposite of Levi (I'm a hanji).. I found it kinda hard to put him good in character so he might be really OOC (Out Of Character). Furthermore do I like to hear your opinion on the story, It's at your own risk to flame, cause I have the habit to do it back._

"is spoken"

_/'Is thought'/_

_Now….._

_LET THE STORY BEGIN_

**The Book ****Hunter**

The town of RoseSina-Maria, named after the three saints who created the once so great walls which defended the city against mother nature, was quiet. But that was not weird at all since it was very early in the morning. The sun shone just above the horizon. Its rays licking the earth and slowly waking up the little town.

Levi, the writer of many books that inspired young and old, was one of the few people who was up and moving on this lazy Wednesday morning. The man, short of stature, was hurrying towards an odd building that stood out of all the others. The window frames dark blue instead of red and the door slightly bigger than the ones at the neighbors home. Also there was a gate that surrounded the poorly maintained garden.

Trying to ignore the bad state the garden was in Levi made his way to the door after noting that the gate needed to be oiled. He knocked on the window, because the lights were on, which meant that whomever lived there either forgot to turn of their lights before going up stairs or there was someone down stairs, awake or not. Levi heard something fall on the ground with a loud _tud_, and Levi knocked on the window again. There was a moment of silence before the shine through curtains opened slightly, so the one inside could look who or what was disturbing their peaceful morning. Spotting Levi, impatiently waiting on the doorstep with a big scowl on his face, the person behind the curtain moved the curtain aside and opened the window so they could speak to him.

"Good morning sunshine, may I ask why I have the pleasure to talk to you at 5:30 in the morning?" they spoke to the raven haired man on their doorstep. Levi rolled his eyes at the nickname and went straight to business. "Hanji" he said "I have to go to run some errands for Erwin, useless fuck.. that man of yours, and will be gone for 2 or 3 days". His deep voice drowned out the chirping of the birds Hanji could hear in the distance. "great story, Levi" Hanji said quite uninterested, "but what has that to do with you disturbing me so early in the morning? I mean you could have left a note." She rubbed her eyes and yawned indicating how tired she was. Levi sighed "I wanted to, really, but Petra is still sick so she can't watch the store for me..". At this Hanji perked up "wait, wait, wait, are you trying to say that….." she questioned, her voice draping with excitement for she already knew the answer. "Yes Hanji," Levi spoke "you are in charge till I come back.". Hanji squealed, jumped and nearly hugged Levi out of happiness. "you won't regret it, sir" Hanji spoke to her friend and boss. " I already do Hanji.." Levi said rubbing his temples, "I already do".

After Levi had left, Hanji was to excited to fall back into sleep. Not that she wanted to anyway. Levi rarely left the store, and if he did he'd always put Petra in charge, so this was an opportunity and she wouldn't want to miss a second. She got dressed, ate something and went to the store. The store was a few blocks away and since the weather was nice and she was early for a change, she decided that she'd walk to the store this time. So she grabbed her, phone, coat, and keys and left the house.

The town slowly started to get to life, people were waking up, getting ready for school or already going to work. The bakery Hanji passed smelled really good, as always. And if it wasn't such a big day full of RESPONSIBILITIES she'd stop by to say hello. When Hanji reached the store just 5 minutes had passed, she'd walked faster then normal. She kind of regretted not buying anything at the bakery, but there is no turning back now. She grabbed the keys out of her coat pocket and opened the door.

Once inside Hanji turned on the lights and was greeted by tons of books, neatly placed on the many shelves in the bookstore. It was quite a big store with lots of costumers, for it was the only bookstore in town. The building was three stages high, including ground floor. There were study cabins upstairs, on the 1st and 2nd floor, in which the students of the towns high and primary school came to study. There where lots of chairs next to, or in front of the bookshelves. These where often used for reaching the upper shelf.

Hanji hung up her coat on the wooden coat rack next to the register. The whole store gave an old fashioned vibe, except for the fancy computers standing in the middle of the room, which could only be used for checking if the book they wanted was available.

Hanji walked to the door and turned the sign to "open" and went behind the register. On the other side of the bar the register was on, there was a computer. Which Hanji used to check mail and play games on lazy days. She opened her mail which said that there were a few new books where going to be delivered that day, but she didn't notice that message for she was distracted by a mail send by one ErenTheGreenEyedTitan . Interested Hanji opened the mail and was greeted by a neatly written application letter.

**Ocean-street**** 20**

**9732MA**

**Keine-Stadt,****Germany**

**The Book hunter**

**Riren 88**

**8125 FE**

**N'est-pas-une-place, France.**

**To whomever it may concern;**

**I just moved to this country and was looking for a job****. Then yesterday I read in the news paper about the job ****opening at your store "The Book Hunter", and I thought "This is the **_**perfect **_**job for me".**

**The reason why I think that, is because I love books. No matter what genre. Reading is my favorite pastime you see, so I know a lot about the different types of books by first hand experiences. I am an organized and neat person, so cleaning up after work or putting the books back in their original place, shouldn't be a problem. And I am a social person, at least that is what people told me when I worked behind the register in a bookstore back in ****Germany. I started working there when I was 19 and have worked there ever since, for the past 3 years. It was an amazing experience. Call me nostalgic, but I wanted to work in a similar place as I did before. And now fate gave me an opportunity. **

**Until further notice**

**Sincerely,**

**Eren Yeager**

Hanji didn't know Levi had placed an ad in the newspaper. A mischievous smile appeared on Hanji's face as she just knew how to get Levi's nerves.

so she answered the mail.


	2. the interview

**Chapter:**_the interview_

**PoV: **_still that annoying fly on the wall_

**Disclaimer: **_this is purely fan-made. I don't own AoT (a.k.a. Snk) nor the characters in it. All the rights belong to their respectful owners. I don't make any profit with this_

**Warning: **_NO WARNIG… MAYBE LANGUAGE _

**A/N: **_BONJOUR~ This is Amarante, yeah another chapter *throws confetti*. Thanks for all the reviews. I like to hear your opinion on the story, It's at your own risk to flame, cause I have the habit to do it back._

"is spoken"

_/'Is thought'/_

I revere to Hanji as "they"

_Now….._

_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_

**The****Book Hunter**

The soft buzzing of the computer could be heard and the light that emerged from the monitor that absorbed the room in its brightness could be seen. A bright _3 AM_ could be read in the right corner of the screen as the boy in front of it rubbed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on the words on the bright screen, for he had to finish his letter before sunrise. The boring black and white structure of the document and the warmth coming from his laptop made him sleepy. Yawning and rubbing his eyes again he read the document, checking for errors, things that could be misinterpreted and informalities. A 22 years old Eren Yeager was applying for a job as cashier in a book store. Normally he wouldn't go this far to write the perfect letter, but the stores owner was picky, and he needed this job. You see, Yeager just moved from Germany to France so he could continue his study. But he needed to pay the rent of his one bed-, bath-, and living room apartment. After reading it over for one last time, Eren pressed _send_ and finally, FINALLY, Closed his eyes and let himself drift of.

With his computer standing on the kitchen table, still lightly buzzing, and the thousands of papers scattered around on the said table. Eren was forced to make his breakfast on the kitchen counter. Still in his clothes from yesterday he softly cursed his life wile he waited for the _PING _that would indicate that his food was ready. He was a little grumpy because of the lack of sleep and the ache in his back from falling asleep in the wooden chair. His brown hair was a mess, his posture weary and his eyes blankly staring in the distance. He had opened a window earlier to let some fresh air in, but was regretting it, 'cause the damn birds wouldn't shut their fucking beaks. He was seriously considering killing one and fry it for dinner. Eren was taken from his murderous thoughts when the long awaited _PING _sounded through the apartment. Eren opened the microwave and smiled, "food".

The first few hours of the day Eren spent his time on his laptop, continually checking his mail and skyping with his best friend Armin and adoptive sister Mikasa who were still in Germany. He was happy to see them again. He had known the second he accepted the call he would be bombarded with questions. He was right, and quite glad about it because it meant they cared about him.

After securing his sister that, yes he takes good care of himself, he told them about his trip in the plane, which was horrible. His flight was delayed, the stewardess dropped a case of nuts over him and dared to say that it was _his _fault, AND there was a couple sitting next to him who couldn't keep there tongues in their own mouth.

Soon the time came where Mikasa and Armin had to say their goodbyes. Now Eren was bored, tired, and waiting. The clock that used to be on the wall was now broken in half, silent, not able to annoy Eren Yeager any longer. There was no point in calling anyone, what was there to talk about? going outside was neither an option, the sun shone yes, it was warm, yes, but the bright light tired Eren even more, and the heat didn't do wonders to his brain either. He'd already cleaned up the place. Not that it was hard work or anything, just moving some stuff around. And now he was staring out of the window literally counting the cars that passed by. "2, 3, 6,.. six more.. that would be 283" this was going to be a long day..

The evening fell and Eren sick of EVERYTHING. He wanted to do something, and yet he didn't. The games on his laptop seemed as boring and useless as … as… as watching paint dry. He refreshed the page which showed the inbox of his mail. Nothing.. maybe he was being to nervous, maybe he just needed to relax a little. He refreshed again… and there it was, the thing he had been waiting for the whole day. His letter was answered..

**The Book hunter**

**Riren 88**

**8125 FE**

**N'est-pas-une-place, France.**

**Eren Yeager**

**Ocean-street 20**

**9732MA**

**Keine-Stadt****, Germany**

**Hello Mr. Yeager,**

**When i read your letter this morning I was pleased. You seem to be a straight forward guy and I would love to meet you as soon as possible. Do you have time tomorrow morning? I would love to hear from you,**

**Sincerely,**

**Hanji.**

As to say, Eren Jumped into the air from excitement. He has a chance.

The next morning Eren was just in time for his interview with Hanji, after the cliche "the alarm clock didn't do its fucking job".

Currently he was looking at the person in front of him, not quite sure if it was a man or a woman. It had dark brown hair and a pair of glasses resting gently on their nose. They had a mischievous glint in their eyes as she let him inside the _employees only _section.

"Have a seat, not literally" they said. Eren gave her a look at her statement. "did someone actually tried that?" He asked, Hanji giggled and nodded. Eren gave a smile and sat down in the chair. It was a comfortable chair, better than the one in his apartment at least. Hanji grabbed a chair too and went to sit across of him with nothing in between them. Eren stared a little confused to the human which they noticed, "it's more personal this way" they stated and left the matter. "uhm.." Eren started nervously "how can I refer to you" he asked bluntly. Hanji gave him a look to which he realized what he just said "I … I mean, in the E-mail it said Hanji, but isn't that to… informal for.. uhh… business… eehhm.." he couldn't really find the words and began to stutter. Hanji laughed at this "today I'm a '_him'_.." they stated. Eren looked really confused now. "what do you mean with '_today'_ ?" he asked. "yesterday I was a 'her' and today I feel more like a 'him' " Hanji explained. "if you really don't get it you can refer to me as an 'they' but I would rather have you using my name. I mean, I use yours too" Eren nodded.

"Eren Yeager" Hanji started "22 years old, loves reading, has experience, is social" Hanji looked at Eren "and a pretty face". Eren blushed lightly at that statement. "I want to know how you really are, how your thoughts work, what you try to accomplish with your life… but I also want to know how you put stories into perspective, so tell me, If you were the protagonist of a story, what would be the typical cliche thing that happened today".. Eren thought for a moment, "I would say.." he started, "the fact that my alarm clock didn't wake me and I had to rush to be on time". Hanji laughed again.

About a hour full of nonsense but informative information later, Hanji was shaking Eren's hand. "congratulations, you've got the job" they exclaimed. Eren smiled. "this is going to be interesting" he stated happily. Hanji smiled back "yes, very interesting indeed"


	3. surprise

**Chapter:**_Surprise _

**PoV: **_… __I killed the fly… spider in the corner_

**Disclaimer: **_this is purely fan-made. I don't own AoT (a.k.a. Snk) nor the characters in it. All the rights belong to their respectful owners. I don't make any profit with this_

**Warning: **_… __LANGUAGE, _

**A/N: **_BONJOUR~ This is Amarante,_ _this chapter was a bitch, like, I finished half of 4 already but this chapter was like "NO I DUN WANNA BE FINISHED, LET DEM READERS WAIT FOR A LONG TIME BICH" but now I finished it YEY. So *throws new chapter in your face*ENJOY. Reviews are appreciated, but it's at your own risk to flame, cause I have the habit to do it back._

"is spoken"

_/'Is thought'/_

I revere to Hanji as "they"

_Now….._

_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_

**The****Book Hunter**

Eren could start the next day. After of course all the papers where filled and signed. The store opens at 10 but he has to be present at 9 so he can do some preparatory work before they open. Today, luckily, he didn't sleep through the alarm. He had enough time to make himself presentable and eat breakfast. But when he stepped outside he realized fate is still not fully on his side for he left the keys in his jacket which he didn't put on because it was to warm, and thus locking himself out. Well he has to figure out what to do after he finished his first workday, 'cause there is no time to do it now.

Arriving on time he was greeted with a bear hug and a ruffle through his hair by an overactive Hanji who smelled like coffee. Behind Hanji there was a somewhat short woman with pink/blonde shoulder long hair and the sweetest smile. "you must be Eren," she spoke with a warm voice. "I am Petra, nice to meet you. I am your co-worker" after Eren was released from Hanji's bear hug he gave her a hand and smiled. "nice to meet you too… Patricia?" the woman giggled "Petra" she corrected him. Hanji scratched herself behind her ear, "was the hug to tight?". Eren laughed and Petra giggled along.

Petra taught Eren the things he needed to know before they opened the store and helped him with his first costumer. After that she went upstairs to her own register. The store had two registers, one on the ground floor and one on the first.

It was only twelve and the store was pretty busy. There were these two friends who where kind of studying together. They were 'kind of studying' because they laughed and giggled a lot. And Eren knows no one can have that much fun with school. Well… maybe if your name is Armin, but that is a different story. One of the two students had cute freckles all over his nose and cheeks, wile the other was a horse faced, blonde douche. How Eren knew the guy was a douche. Well, the guy had come over to the register asking about a book. And with asking I mean, demanding Eren to grab the book for him because it was "his job" and to "keep the new guy busy". Eren did grab the book for him though, and was proud of himself that he had restrained himself form hitting the blonde in the face with it.

There was also a guy who had bit his tongue when he entered the store and saw Eren, but it looked like he was used to it, 'cause before Eren was able to react he had grabbed handkerchief and wiped his mouth clean. The guy had walked up to the counter, "who are you, brat?" he asked. Eren would have reacted badly but that would just prove the guy right. The blonde clacked with his tongue and asked about Petra. Eren didn't know if he was allowed to tell random people about the whereabouts of his co-workers, "what is your business with her?" he asked politely. "well.. I.. uhh…. Want to.. see her". He sounded way to suspicious so Eren told him politely to buy, borrow or read a book or get the fuck out. To which the guy went upstairs.

Around 1 o' clock Hanji took over Eren's shift for half a hour, giving him time to take a break. He ate something at a little coffee shop down the street. Taking a table outside since it was still hot. He was glad he brought his laptop, this way he was able to skype some with Armin. For them school had already started, so Mikasa was at college.

"hey Bright blue" Eren happily cheered when his friend answered the cam request. Eren and Armin where known as the Bright-eyed duo. Since Eren's eyes are an undefined colour between blue and green and Armin's are obviously blue, Armin is known as "blue". Armin giggled and waved "hello Eren, how is work?". Eren smiled at his childhood friend. "fun," he stated "my colleagues are both very nice and this Hanji I told you about, remember, is VERY spontaneous." Armin laughed "what did they do?" he asked. "they let me suffocate in their boobs" Eren said bluntly, secretly quite glad Mikasa was still at college. Armin's head turned slightly pink, probably having a mental image of Eren's face pressed into some big round boobies. Every other man practically prays for their faces to be planted between some boobs, but Eren over here had to be gay as hell. "w-why?" Armin stuttered, flustered by his own imagination. Eren thought back and smiled sweetly "Hanji just wanted to hug me, and probably didn't even notice what they where doing when they pulled my face into their chest". Armin nodded. Eren could see that he was very flustered and quite done talking about this topic. So to put him out of his misery Eren changed the topic for him. "How is life in Germany?" Armin thanked him with his eyes for changing the subject. "you know, restraining Mikasa to call you every 5 minutes, reading some books, nothing new". They laughed and went on with talking. When Eren looked at the time he saw he had 7 minutes left to finish his meal and go back to work. So he said his goodbyes to his childhood friend, took the last few bites of his sprinkled doughnut and went back to the bookstore.

Walking into the store Eren noticed that the guy with the horse face and the freckled guy where gone. It was pretty save to say that they left but Eren couldn't know that for sure, for all he knew they where upstairs, using one of the study cabins. Eren also saw that there was no one behind the register… odd… Hanji had taken over right? Had he taken to long with his lunch? No he still has 6 minutes left. Eren decided not to dwell on it and took his place behind the register.

Not much happened for a wile, nobody was buying any books, nor were there any new costumers he could help. It was quite peaceful, until he heard Hanji. "Please let go, you aren't allowed to eat here". An other woman's voice could be heard, "WHAT!? THERE IS NO SIGN SAYING THAT". "yes there are, at the entrance is one also on EVERY FUCKING TABLE IN THIS BUILDING" Hanji was pissed and sounded scary as hell. A lot more shouting occurred until there was a soft woman's voice telling everybody they where still in a bookstore where silence would be appreciated. All the voices quieted down and Eren tried to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation if it was not for the costumer in front of him. "hello sir, I would like to buy this book" she said. She was blonde and still wearing the standard grocery store uniform with name tag. "hello Marlies, can you maybe hand me the book than?" the girl looked utterly confused but realized soon enough that she was still holding the book. "oh haha sorry" she apologized. "but sir, how do you know my name?" Eren took the book from the girl and scanned it. "your nametag" he gave the book back to the girl. "that would be 12 dollar" he looked at the blonde who handed him the money and thanked him. "your welcome, have a nice day Marlies" the girl smiled gently and headed for the door. "you may call me Marly, it's easier" she yelled over her shoulder, and she made her way out of the store. '_What a strange girl'_ Eren thought as he organized the register. The store bell was heard and Eren a faint "thank you sir" was spoken. Eren looked up with still some money in his hands to welcome the new costumer. "welcome to the book hun-…" but he was cut of by a fist to the face


	4. Levi

**Chapter:**_the raven haired man._

**PoV: **_spider no longer in the corner_

**Disclaimer: **_this is purely fan-made. I don't own AoT (a.k.a. Snk) nor the characters in it. All the rights belong to their respectful owners. I don't make any profit with this_

**Warning: **_… __LANGUAGE, (maybe some OOC Levi cause I suck at doing him (pun intended))_

**A/N: **_BONJOUR~ This is Amarante, this time I__purposely kept you guys waiting for this chapter because I am evil like that *evil smile*(secretly it was killing me inside to keep waiting with posting for so long (had this chapter done one day after I posed the previous one) cause I wanted to do so BAAAAAADLYYYY… but shhhh you guy's don't know that) but at least I started the next chapter so… *casually hands over chapter 4* until further notice. Reviews are appreciated, but it's at your own risk to flame, cause I have the habit to do it back__…__. Speaking of Reviews, _

**WingsOfSatan**_ – __Good for you?_

**Hidansbabe530**_ – __I LOVE YOUR CONTINUEING SUPORT (I didn't even realise the clifhanger, I'm (not)sorry. I hope you like this chapter too._

**AttackOnShipping**_ – __here is the next chapter_

**AuthorsSuck**_ – __I don't quite understand you…. I am sorry _

"is spoken"

_/'Is thought'/_

I revere to Hanji as "they"

_Now….._

_LET THE STORY CONTINUE_

**The Book Hunter**

Eren didn't know what hit him. One moment he was greeting the leaving customer, the other he was lying on the floor with a sore eye and an angry, somewhat short guy hovering above him. The money Eren was holding was taken from him as a well aimed kick was delivered to his legs. "filthy scum" the man spat to him. An other kick, this time to Eren's side. Eren could hear the man mutter something that sounded like "fucking hell". The guy wanted to kick him again but Eren saw it coming and grabbed his leg, caught him by surprise, and threw him down. Holding him down with his body weight Eren stared intensely into the eyes of the raven haired man. "I don't know who you are, old man, but I have to ask you to leave this facility." The grey eyes of the man underneath him burned with hate. "**_I_**need to leave?" he asked. A fist collided with Eren's belly which made him fall and clutch to it. The man grabbed Eren by his hair and held his face close to his "I want to tear of your limbs, but that would be bad publicity for MY store" Eren opened his mouth in confusion but was silenced by another fist into his abdomen. "I leave Hanji in charge for 2 fucking days and the store gets fucking robbed" the man muttered. Another punch to the face. "EREN!" The aggressive man looked up when he heard Hanji's screaming. "what-?" he wanted to ask something but shut his mouth when Hanji pushed him of Eren. "Eren, are you okay dear?" they asked. Baffled the man grabbed Hanji's hair. "What is the meaning of this, shitty glasses?" he asked in his deep voice. They began to stutter something "English please, not gibberish" the man said annoyed "I'm sorry Levi, I just wanted to get on your nerves for not informing me about the job opening. I never thought you would beat up the new cashier, poor Eren". "Job opening?, new cashier? What are you talking about?" the short man asked now clearly confused. "the Job opening.. in the news paper, wasn't it yours?" they asked the man who was still keeping an eye on Eren who couldn't really keep track of the conversation since his head got beat up just a minute ago. The short of statue man shook his head, creating a world of utterly confusion for the three people on the ground.

"Levi~ you're back" an other deep manly voice could be heard from behind the counter. Everyone looked up and were met with a smile and baby blue eye's shining their way. "Erwin, you fucker, what are you doing here?" Levi asked "I thought you were in shit-knows-where, doing some big shit." Eren thought the guy's whose name was apparently Levi way of speech was weird, but he decided not to comment on it. "I was," Erwin told the said man. "but Hanji informed me she had hired somebody who had answered the add I placed in the newspaper and I thought it would be nice to meet the guy….. but I see you got to meet him first." Blue eye's looked over at Eren. Eren had a nosebleed, a black eye and probably some bruises on his side and stomach. He was completely and utterly confused about this situation, his head was spinning, and his view was blurry. "wait" Hanji looked at her husband "**_you _**placed the add?, but … why?" Eren was clearly not the only one who was confused. Erwin chuckled "well, as you know Petra and Oulo are going on their honeymoon soon, and I wanted someone who could fill out Petra's job wile she is gone" Levi opened his mouth to comment but shut it when the blonde raised a hand to silence him. "I know, Levi, you could've just asked your sister to help out for that month, which she would definitely do, especially if you asked her… but she's got a lot of school work, and besides… right now an extra pare of hands are welcomed anyway since the vacation just ended for some of the schools." .. there was a moment of silence "could you tell me the next time? this is **_my _**store after all." The blonde smiled. "I'll think about it" and he turned to Eren again. "need some help there?" he asked politely. Eren shook his head. "I'll be fine, I won't die" Eren smiled, a faint "then you better clean up these filthy bloodstains" could be heard from the raven haired, who was standing up. The man walked away without saying anything else to anyone and disappeared into the office in which Eren had his Interview a few days ago.

A week passed since than, in which Eren had to explain to Mikasa what had happened and assure her there was no need for her to come to France. His "school" had stared too, but he only needed to be at school twice a week, at Friday from 8:45AM to 12PM and at Tuesday from 10AM to 1:10PM, for the rest of the week he needs to follow online schooling. He now has an contract that says that he is now officially working at "_the book hunter"_ for the next six months, on Wednesday, Thursdays, Saturdays, and if called Sundays from 10Am to 8Pm with a one hour break. Eren also got to learn Levi a titsy tiny bit better. Like, the raven haired has OCD, so no touching (handshakes, hugs, etc.) no eating inside the facility and he _will _notice if _anything_ is out of place. He practically lives in the room upstairs, doing god knows what. He likes his coffee black, without sugar or milk or anything. And Hanji, Erwin and Levi are childhood friends.

It was Wednesday when Hanji called in sick. She was coming down with a terrible fever, which meant whom ever had register shift on the 1st floor has to make Levi's coffee. Not that the coffee making was a bad thing, but the things around it were. The mug has to be Pristine, so does the plate you carry it one. The coffee may not be the first coffee coming out of the machine and also not the last, Levi will taste it when you do. It sort of became a game, because the way to Levi's room becomes a parkour in which the door is your worst enemy, for you have to knock on it before you enter, you have open it with your hand (Hanji tried it with her foot once.. it worked but she lost the game, 'cause Levi was grossed out by it), then you have to place it on the desk without dropping anything on the papers. You may not leave the room until Levi had his first sip. If it is too cold for his liking you lose, but if you can manage to do all of this right you have won the boss level. Every time you complete this, without failing once, you level up.

Today Eren had the shift on the 1st floor. Being thought by the one and only Zoë Hanji, a level 36 at the Coffee Game, he felt confident about himself and made his way to the drinks-machine-thingy. There he grabbed the mug that said "good morning boss" and made sure it was clean. Eren placed the mug in the machine and used "coffee".. it was very effective. He grabbed the filled mug, made sure nothing was spilled over the edge and grabbed a plate. The parkour was hard and tough, he almost didn't make it past the "Questioning child". (that is when a Child comes to ask a question and starts pulling on your clothes) but he had made it and he had managed to open the door. But on the other side was something he didn't quite expect. The boss was asleep. His head was leaning on one arm wile the other laid on the papers. A pen was near his hand and there was a word half written on one of the said papers. Levi's face held an calm expression and his breathing was regular. Over all the man looked peaceful, but yet Eren could see the uncomfortable position his back was leaning in and the way the man's very slowly slid of the palm of his hand. Eren placed the plate with the mug on the table, putting his pinky finger down first, using it as a pillow to soften the _cliiingg _sound it would make when it would make contact with the table. He slowly made his way around the desk and looked at the sleeping man. Eren knew from experience that if the man would stay in this position his back would hurt like hell when he would wake up. So Eren grabbed the pen from the table and put the lid on it so it wouldn't dry out and was about to lift Levi from his chair when he accidently knocked the papers from the table. He cursed himself under his breath and got on his hands and knees to retrieve them. Grabbing them Eren couldn't help himself and scanned over the pages. He found out that these papers were…. were not written in English, but in French. He could understand words like, **le **French for **the**, male. ** la **French for **the**, female. ** Brick **French for **Brick **, and ** pays **which is French for land.

"Enjoying yourself down there, Jaeger?"


	5. NOT A CHAPTER, UPDATE

UPDATE,

I AM TERRIBLE SORRY, but chapter 5 is taking waaaaaay longer than I originally thought. School is taking a lot of time from me. I try my best and every time I see the chance I go to a computer and write further. I am now about half way done with chapter 5 so please be a little more patient with me. Again I feel the need to apologise for my absence. Hopefully I can find some more time to write in the near future and give you the story you deserve

Greatings, Amarante


End file.
